


Pervert

by CherieAmour



Series: Pervert [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not really a drabble, i know nothing about football, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieAmour/pseuds/CherieAmour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?" Louis finally snapped, feeling his heart rate speed up a bit as he addressed the elephant in the room.</p><p>"Hm?" Harry murmured innocently, turning to face Louis. </p><p>"Harry, why is your cock hanging out?"</p><p>"Um," he answered, pausing to take a moment to look down at his exposed manhood. "...It needed some fresh air, I guess."</p><p>__</p><p>Harry's just a freak in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Just randomly got the urge to write this. It's short and the ending is sort of shitty IMO but whatever. I might continue it as a series.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and as always, I apologize for grammatical errors :)

"Thank God you're finally here," Louis announced, closing the door behind Harry. "I was starting to think you bailed on me."

"Nah, man," Harry replied, slipping his coat off and hanging it on the rack behind the door. "The traffic was a bitch." 

"So I've heard," Louis answered, heading toward the kitchen to grab the bowl on the counter. "I made us some snacks. Beer's already on the table." 

"Nice," Harry responded, plopping himself down on Louis' sofa with a thud and reaching for a beer. "So what, Niall couldn't make it?" 

"Nah," Louis answered, walking back over to the couch and placing the bowl of chips on the table. "He said he had to work late again or some shit." 

"Yikes," Harry replied with a grimace "That boss is gonna be the death of him." 

"Mm, tell me about it," Louis hummed in agreement, collapsing down on the couch next to Harry. "So, ya think the Packers got a shot at winning?" 

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked, with a grin. "They're on a winning streak, man. Course they will." 

"True," Louis laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess we'll find out." 

He reached forward and grabbed the remote, aiming it at the TV. The game quickly started and not before long, him and Harry were both on the edge of their seats, shouting profanities as they were completely engulfed in what was happening on the screen. 

"Oh, c'mon!" Harry shouted, throwing a hand up toward the TV. "That was fucking safe! I can't believe this referee!" 

"I know!" Louis agreed. "What a douche bag. He's clearly for the other team." 

"Ugh, I know," Harry answered, shifting on the couch. "This shit's intense." 

"Mm," Louis agreed. "Really is." 

"God, it's hot in here." Harry said, clutching the front of his t-shirt, pulling it back and forth. 

"Yeah, sort of," Louis replied, only half paying attention to what Harry was saying. 

"God, these games get me so worked up, y'know?" 

"Yeah," Louis laughed in response, taking another swig of his beer. 

"Seriously, it's fucking hot." 

"I can open a window, bro." 

"Nah, I just gotta," Harry said, trailing off to look around the room. "I think I'm just gonna-" and suddenly, he pulled his pants down, boxers along with them, his huge dick flopping out. "Ah," He sighed. "Much better." 

 Louis simply froze. If he wasn't paying attention before, he was certainly doing so now. He appeared to continue watching the television but in reality, he was unable to process anything that was happening. He was no longer focused on the game. The only thing he knew was that Harry was sitting pant-less in the corner of his peripheral vision. 

Eventually, a commercial came on, leaving Louis helpless without a distraction to avoid Harry. He wasn't sure if he should bother pointing out to Harry that he was making him uncomfortable out of fear that it would only make things more awkward than they already were. 

"Man," Harry began. "What a game, huh?" 

"Yeah," Louis muttered. 

"Mind if I use the john?" 

"No." Louis answered, avoiding any eye contact. "You know where it is." 

Harry got up and headed in the direction of the restroom, giving Louis a perfect view of his bare ass. Louis only winced, wondering what the fuck was going on with Harry and why he was acting like this. 

When Harry came back, he fell down onto the couch next to Louis, sitting noticeably closer to him this time. He proceeded to sigh loudly, adjusting himself so he was sitting Indian style, eventually reaching down to scratch his balls. When Louis saw this out of the corner of his eye, he reached his breaking point. 

"What are you doing?" Louis finally snapped, feeling his heart rate speed up a bit as he addressed the elephant in the room.

"Hm?" Harry asked innocently, turning to face Louis. 

"Harry, why is your cock hanging out?"

"Um," he said, pausing to take a moment to stare down at his exposed manhood. "...It needed some fresh air, I guess."

"It _needed_ some fresh air?"

"What?" Harry frowned, throwing his hands up in the air. "Is it really making you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it is," Louis responded, frustrated that he even had to point it out. "I mean, can't you just put it away for one night, Jesus." 

"Oh my god!" Harry groaned. "You're such a baby." 

"Harry, it's not unreasonable to ask you to not flash me your dick, okay?" 

"Oh, c'mon," Harry persisted. "It's not like it's the first time you've ever seen it." 

"Yeah but that was different," Louis responded angrily. "That was in college and there were other people around and it was a frat party and we were all drunk." 

Harry pouted. "We could get drunk." 

"Goddammit, Harry!" Louis shouted. "Just put it away!" 

"No," Harry simply said, crossing his arms. 

"Stop being such a pervert!" 

Harry froze, "Oh, I'm being a pervert?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "How? I simply took my dick out for some fresh air. You're the one implying something perverted is going to happen." 

"Harry, it's just not normal, okay?" Louis answered. "I don't wanna see your cock." 

"Why is that?" Harry asked, in almost taunting manner. 

"You know what I mean, asshole." Louis sighed. "Put it away." 

"Is it that you don't _trust_ yourself?" 

" _Excuse me?"_

"Oh, c'mon, Louis," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "What, are you scared you might get tempted to reach over and touch it or something?" 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

"Why else would it bother you so much, Louis.?" Harry questioned, still taunting him. "You look pretty flustered. Is that a boner you're hiding?" He asked, gesturing to Louis' own groin. 

Louis immediately put a hand over his covered dick, cursing himself at the feeling of his own growing erection. "What the fuck, no!" He shouted at Harry, feeling his cheeks burn red. How could this be happening to him? He's not gay, he doesn't wanna touch Harry's dick. This is not normal at all for him. 

"Please, Louis," Harry said, narrowing his eyes to meet Louis'. "You mean to tell me you've never fantasized about touching another guy's dick?" _ 

"No!" 

"Bullshit. Niall told me about that _Playgirl_ magazine under your bed." 

"Jesus Christ! For the hundredth time, that was my mom's and it must have _accidentally_ fallen in with my stuff when I was moving!" 

"Mm, right," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. "Look, all I'm saying is I'm not gonna judge you if you wanna play with my cock."

"Oh my God," Louis groaned. "You are the most disgusting person I've ever met."

Harry simply chuckled, arms still crossed. "But you're still curious, aren't you?" 

"Curious about what?" Louis spat. 

"What it would feel like," Harry breathed heavily. "To touch it. To simply grasp it in your hands and see what it felt like to rub another dick." 

"Shut up!" Louis responded, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his ears with his hands. "You're so disgusting!" 

"Stop denying it, Louis," Harry continued, watching Louis drop his hands back down from the sides of his face and slowly opening his eyes again to face Harry. "You and I both know I'm not putting my pants back on until you make me come." 

"This is so... _wrong_." Louis whispered, eyeing Harry's huge erection. "This shouldn't be happening." 

"C'mon, Louis," Harry coaxed him. "You look like a kid in a candy store. Just go ahead and give it a good squeeze."

Louis bit his lip, still in disbelief that this was how his night was turning out. He never anticipated when he answered the door that evening, that his day would end up with him giving Harry Styles, his best friend since freshman year of college, a handy. 

He should've seen the signs, though, he figured. They were always there. The way Harry always talked about sex so openly without any shame and how it always intrigued Louis in some way. How he was always getting himself naked, displaying his body for everyone to see, to admire- to touch. That's exactly what he was doing to Louis right now. He knew what he was doing when he removed his pants. He wanted to seduce Louis. 

Harry had just always been so _open_ about his sexuality and Louis would be lying if he said at times it didn't get him excited to hear about Harry's various sexual escapades. In a way, Louis always was turned on by Harry, whether he was willing to admit it or not. 

And so he reached out, grabbing Harry's cock in his hand, giving it a light squeeze. 

"Ah," Harry moaned, throwing his head back to rest on the couch. "Good boy." 

Harry's words only gave Louis the boost of courage he needed to continue. He gripped Harry's cock a little more tightly and began to work his hand up and down, slowly at first, then at a more steady pace, watching Harry's face for signs that he was doing it right. Harry's eyes continued to remain closed, however, occasionally letting out a deep moan from Louis' movements.

Louis began to work his hand faster, feeling his own dick grow painfully hard. He was eager to make Harry to come quickly so he would return the favor to Louis, or at least that's what Louis hoped for. Harry began to breathe heavier and heavier and eventually, his body began to shake. Within a minute, he was convulsing, shooting thick spurts of white come all over Louis' hand. Louis slowed his actions down, allowing Harry to ride out his orgasm. 

"Fuck," Harry breathed, reaching a hand up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "That was amazing." 

"Yeah," Louis responded, breathless himself, still not being able to believe he just did what he did. "Was I good?" 

"Are you kidding?" Harry smiled, his dimples showing. "You were great." 

Louis smiled back toothily, blushing slightly and averting his eyes. He felt proud of himself in an odd way, that he'd given his best friend - Harry Styles - a good hand job. 

He wiped his hand off on his shirt, then reached down to cup his own bulge. He was hoping Harry would take notice of his hard-on and reach down to give him some relief- but before either of them had any time for that, they were startled by the sound of the doorbell ringing. 

"Jesus!" Louis jumped, quickly removing his hand from his crotch and scooting away from Harry. "Who the fuck is that?" 

"I don't know," Harry said, face concerned as he reached for his pants. "Did you order food or something?" 

"No," Louis answered, feeling nervous. "Quickly, get those on!" he whispered, pointing at the pants in Harry's hands and standing up, adjusting his fringe, hoping to look a little less flustered- as if he didn't just give his best friend a hand job. 

He walked over to the door, pausing for a moment to turn around and make sure Harry was fully clothed before answering it. 

"Heya," Niall stated, giving Louis' arm a light punch. Louis, although surprised, breathed a sigh of relief, quickly straightening his posture and smiling up at him. "I've been texting your ass all night and nobody was answering." 

"Well, we didn't think you were coming," Louis replied, still shocked to see his blonde friend standing in the door. "What're you doing here?" 

"Well, if you'd answered your damn phone, you'd know I got out earlier than expected. Boss' wife called up and had some sort of crisis at home, so I was relieved of my duties. Figured d I'd still make it here in time for the game." He answered, taking his coat off and hanging it next to Harry's. "Hey Harry." 

"Hello, Niall." Harry said from the couch, appearing amazingly nonchalant, all things considered. 

"Aw, shit, you already got the beer out!" Niall said, seeming disappointed. He quickly lunged himself at the small love seat, next to the couch, laying down in a comfortable position and grabbing a handful of popcorn. "So, what have I missed?" 

"Uh," Louis began, not really knowing what to say. The truth was, he hadn't been paying much attention to the game in the last twenty minutes since before Niall arrived, as his mind was... _elsewhere._

"Nothing much," Harry answered instead, much to Louis' relief. "Packers are in the lead so far. Ten to six." 

"Nice," Niall nodded, mouth full of popcorn, shifting so he was lying on his side. "Hey, Louis, get out of the way, will ya? You're blocking the TV." 

Louis stood still for a moment before processing what Niall had said and moved out of his way, sitting down on the couch. He looked up at the game, trying to focus but was unable to really keep track of anything that was happening. His entire night had gone from weird to bizarre and he wasn't really sure he could explain or comprehend any of it- all he knew, though, was that for the first time, in a long time, he felt pretty happy. He smiled to himself, thinking about the endless possibilities now that he and Harry might have something going on. The whole thing made him feel dirty and excited at the same time, the thoughts racing straight to his dick. 

"Uh, Louis" Niall asked, interrupting his thoughts, however. 

"Hm?" Louis asked, looking up at Niall curiously. 

"Why do you have a boner?" 

His mouth dropped open. 


End file.
